In the present consumer-level food processing machines, the scheme used for processing the food has limited flexibility. Taking home/office coffee brewing machines as an example, for a selected taste, such as espresso or cappuccino, a routine is always pre-stored for brewing this selected taste. This kind of routine may consider some user inputs, such as a volume of the coffee or strength of the coffee.